fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chuck
'''Chuck '''is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker at Papa's Wingeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Pineapple Hates: Cleaning the fryer Occupation: Model / Chef Chuck is a highly charismatic server at Papa's Wingeria. Before he won a job serving wings, he was a small-time model from Tastyville. Chuck mainly did photo-shoots for stock photos and clothing stores. Many recognize him as the face of the Surf Shack’s summer catalogues. At first, Chuck was bummed about his new cooking job. However, once the tips started rolling in, he quickly changed his tune. Appearance Chuck has tanned skin and blonde-brown spiked hair. Chuck wears an orange tropical shirt, a Puka shell necklace and bracelets, earrings, sunglasses, blue pants, brown belt, and brown shoes with golden laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis * 4 sausages (bottom) * 15 minutes * Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bum * BBQ sauce * Medium Patty * Cheese * Onion * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Pork * Lettuce * Cheese * Black Beans * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * 2 bananas * 2 cherries Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 carrots * Blue Cheese dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Chicago bun * Papa's Ballpark mustard * Relish * Pineapple Relish * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: * Large Tangerine Pop * Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * BBQ Sauce * Medium Patty * Pepperjack Cheese * Bacon * BBQ Sauce * Onion Ring * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Strawberry Cake * Pink Frosting * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry * Cupcake 2: ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Shaved Coconut ** Cloudberry ** Gummy Pineapple (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Pineapple * Banana Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Topping * Banana, Cherry, Banana * Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria * Al-Dente Shells (Macaroni in other holidays) * Pineapple Pancetta (Creamy Alfredo Sauce in other holidays) * Parmesan Cheese * Crushida Pepper * 6 Chicken * Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Banana Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Strawberry Topping *Sugarplum Topping *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Seashell with Maui Meringue (French Cruller with Blueberry Custard) **Yellow Icing (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) **Luau Punch Drizzle (Banana in other holidays) *Regular Ring **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle *Regular Roll with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pinneaple slices (top) *6 Chicken slices (bottom) *4 Onions (bottom) *Regular bake *8 pieces Trivia *He has been absent for one game so far. *In Hot Doggeria, if he does the pose of liking what's given to him and pointing at it, his eyes will still have lines on them. *His hair can be used on a custom worker in Wingeria. The hair comes with the highlights and sunglasses, and they stay the same color. *There is one badge called Beach Buddies in Papa's Cupcakeria in which you have to serve Chuck while wearing the Tropical Shirt, Sunglasses, Puka Wristband and Puka Necklace. *His shirt is availabe for buying in many of the Gamerias. *According to Taylor's flipdeck, he is his roommate. *He is the first customer to have his order cooked Al Dente in Pastaria. Unlockable toppings along with him *Freezeria,Freezeria HD & Freezeria To Go!: He is unlocked with Pineapple Mix. *Hot Doggeria: He is unlocked with Pineapple Relish. *Cupcakeria: He is unlocked with Cloudberry. *Pastaria: He is unlocked with Shells. *Donuteria: He is unlocked with Banana Drizzle Ranks needed to unlock him * Papa's Pizzeria: 9 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 30 *Papa's Freezeria: 11 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 30 *Papa's Pastaria: 11 *Papa's Donuteria: 55 Gallery Chuck1.png|Chuck Chuck.jpg|Chuck in Wingeria. His pants were changed by the player. Perfect Pasta for Chuck.png|Chuck receives some perfect pasta! Chucks burgerzilla.png|Chuck is given a burgerzilla. Okay Pasta - Chuck.png|Chuck dines on some decent pasta Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck 2.png|Chuck receives some perfect summer cupcakes Chuck in Papa's Pastaria.png|Chuck is unlocked in Pastaria Perfect Cupcakes for Chuck.png|Chuck receives more perfect cupcakes Poor Chuck.png|Chuck receives a below average pizza Chuckperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Chuck is given some perfect ice cream! A very happy chuck.gif|Chuck has a perfect taco! 33 (Chuck).jpg|Chuck thumbs up! 130px-0,119,3,108-Chuck.png|Chuck's face Workers chuck.jpg|Chuck is given Mandi's t-shirt Chuck.png|Chuck's Papa's Next Chefs ticket Hj6u46.png|Chuck is stuck working at the Wingeria Female Chuck.jpg|Did someone seriously just gender bend Chuck? Much people.jpg|A huge line of customers. Chuck is one of them. Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Chuck.png|Perfect donuts for chuck! Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png|Chuck talking to Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-29 at 19.04.04.png|Chuck plays Rowdy Rico Two Pairs of glasses.jpg|Chuck at the height of fashion. Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Chuck and his friend Taylor pack their bags, and take the S.S. Louie to Calypso Island. Newyears2015.jpg|Chcuk and the others celebrating New Year Poor Chuck 2.png|Chuck gets a burger with all toppings. Chuck Taco Mia Perfect.png|Chuck receives a perfect taco! WSA2.png|Rescused Yui! Chuck in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!.jpeg|Chuck's outfits in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Wingeria Chefs.png Burgeria.jpg Chuck outfits.png|Chuck's Outfits in Papa Louie 3 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters